The Demigod Interviews
by Percabethshipper7
Summary: Interviews with the seven Nico, Reyna, & Hedge! Disclaimer: Nothing is owned by me.


**Hello everyone! I'm going to be writing a series of interviews for the seven + Nico, Reyna, & Hedge. Now go read it and review!**

Me: Hello everyone! Welcome to The Demigod Interviews! Today I'm here with Leo Valdez!

*Camera turns to Leo*

Leo: That's Bad Boy Supreme to you.

Me: Yes well, whatever. Anyways, First question: How did it feel being on the Argo II with all those couples?

Leo: Well...It sucked. Everyone was like "Oh I love you!" and whatnot but when Percy and Annabeth fell into Tartarus they were all like "As long as we're together." and all that cheesy stuff. Usually I like cheesy stuff! But I was just the lowly mechanic mentally dating a hot, fictional girl.

Me: So Leo, I know you love your fire powers but if you had to give them up for another one of the sevens powers, whose would you choose?

Leo: Umm...Frank's. I could turn into a spider and scare the crap out of Annabeth!

Me: Interesting… Now, if you had one wish, what would be?

Leo: Easy. I'd wish to be supreme lord of the universe!

Me: Okaaay… If you could be anyone for an hour, who would you be?

Leo: The awesomest guy on earth! Oh wait, that's me. Haha, I'd be Hermes.

Me: Hermes?

Leo: Imagine all the prank calls I could send! I mean, just imagine Hera falling for the refrigerator joke! Priceless!

Me: You do realize that if she found out she would turn you into a cow or something, right?

Leo: Ehh.

Me: Anyways, Why did you sacrifice yourself to defeat Gaea, instead of letting Jason do it?

Leo: Well, I couldn't do that to my best friend. And I had a hot goddess-nymph wait for me, if you know what I mean.

Me: Even when he made you feel like the third wheel? I mean, didn't you have at least some anger built up against him?

Leo: Sure there were times when Jason made me angry, but he's a still my best friend. No, he's not just my best friend he's family, all the other 6 are family to me.

Me: So, while we're talking about Jason, I know him and Percy are great friends right now. Does that ever bother you or make you feel like Percy stole your best friend?

Leo: Sometimes it feels like Percy is trying to take it all from me - and I get that, I'm pretty awesome. But he's really a great guy. I just think he needs someone to relate to, someone who understands what it's like being mr. Hot shot, you know?

Me: Yeah. Next question: After your time at Camp Half-Blood, what are you planning to do with your life?

Leo: Well, my girlfriend, Calypso, and I were thinking of opening a garage, you know? _Leo and Calypso's garage, mechanical monsters and auto-repair._ We would not only fix machines but sell vegetables, fruits, cider and stew. Just a thought.

Me: That'd be pretty cool. And about Calypso, what was the first thing she ever said to you?

Leo: Haha, she said, _What are you doing? You blew up my dining table!_

Me: And what'd you say?

Leo: I remember being a bit stunned, not only at what she said but what she looked like, she was gorgeous. I said,

 _Oh, I'm sorry! I just fell out of the sky. I constructed a helicopter in midair, burst into flames, halfway down, crash landed, and barely survived. But by all means - let's talk about your dining table!_ And I was pretty frustrated. I mean, what kind of person freaks out about a blown up table when a guy falls out of the sky? A normal person would at least check on me to see if I was okay! But no, she was more concerned about her dinner table! Heartless person...

Me: Calypso's heartless huh? Then how come she's your girlfriend? Hmm?

Leo: Because I'm heartless too! MWAHAHAHA!

Me: *shaking my head* Wow Leo… What they say about you must be true. You are a bit insane.

Leo: Who said that? Percy if you said that… Did Jason? Frank? *shaking fist at the sky* How could you? I called you family!

Me: Leo, everyone who's ever met you has said that.

Leo: Hmph. Well I'll show them insane! *Evil grin*

Me: How about you don't…

Leo: Fine. So, any other questions?

Me: Yes. What's your favorite food?

Leo: Is that even a question? Tacos!

Me: Well, that concludes our interview! See you next time on _The Demigod Interviews!_

 **So, what'd yo guys think! Let me know in those reviews! Also, PM or review some questions for Jason! Byee!**


End file.
